Primavera
allies' ATK 550% • DEF 200% up / 10% chance |skill lv10 = All allies' ATK 550% • DEF 200% up / 25% chance |procs = 2 |skill 2 = Final Catalyst |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below a certain amount, resurrect and fully recover all allies / 25% chance |procs 2 = 4 |skill g = ☆Final Catalyst |skill g lv1 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 25% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g2 = ☆Final Catalyst |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below a certain amount, resurrect and fully recover all allies / 30% chance |procs g2 = 4 |skill x = ★Final Catalyst |skill x lv1 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 30% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Final Catalyst |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below a certain amount, resurrect and fully recover all allies / 30% chance |procs x2 = 5 |skill t = Hero's Weapon Σ |skill t lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 400% up / 100% chance |procs t = 1 |skill t end = 2019-04-01 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill gt = ☆Hero's Weapon Σ |skill gt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 600% up / 100% chance |procs gt = 1 |skill gt end = 2019-04-01 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill xt = ☆Hero's Weapon Σ |skill xt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 600% up / 100% chance |procs xt = 1 |skill xt end = 2019-04-01 11:59:59 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This calm and relaxed mage lives as free as a bird and sleeps like a log. |friendship = I remember I came to buy potion ingredients... |meet = Zzz.....squi....shy..... Uh oh... I fell asleep again! |battle start = It's not obvious but I'm a mage. |battle end = Oops! I ended up sleeping again! |friendship max = You're giving me a ride to the city? You're so kind! |friendship event = Ah! What a nice a day! Clean air, refreshing forest... I am invited to go to sleep. Let's take a nap together, Milord. |rebirth = Woah! The power in my body is... You're really sweet, Milord! Thank you very much for separating my powers! Let's take a nap again together in the forest! Zzz... squi...shy... |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Flower Brooch |rebirth item 1 count = 1 |availability = Individual Points Reward }}